a Motley adventure
by Mellygal
Summary: everything belongs to Nintendo except for Vince and Motley Crue. they belong to themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Pleased to meet you!

As Link walked towards Kakariko Village from death mountain, he heard the sounds of a commotion going on and rushed down the slope. As he got closer, he realised the villagers where all gathered around the enterance from Hyrule Feild. he walked a little closer to hear what they where saying,  
"Wow! What clothing!"  
"A man in high heels...?"  
"Oh, he's injured!"  
"Good Greif! How can you tell?"  
"Hey, I wanna see it!"  
"Watch it!"  
"I LIKE COOKIES!"  
Link inched his way to the center of the crowd...  
"HOLY CRAPARONI!", he thought out loud, "His hair is poofier than mine...!"  
A woman glared down at him, "Aren't you a little short to be in this big of a crowd?"  
"Big crowd..? For Kakariko, yes. other places- No. And besides, what right do you have to control me? I'm freaking 17...! Not like, ten!"  
The woman turned up her nose, "Short men disgust me! hmph!"  
With that she stomped away, realising the young man in black clothing, white high heel boots, lots of jewelry, and platinum blonde hair wasn't the tallest person in the world either.  
Link growled as she glared back at him. he got down a bit closer and observed the young man, who looked to be somewhere in his twenties. probably early twenties at that. Link rolled his eyes in annoyance, finding him ill, and dying.  
with one of his sudden outbursts, he shouted to the crowd, "ARE YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING OR JUST FREAKING STAND THERE AND YAP LIKE GOD DAMN MORONS AND LET THIS GUY DIE?"  
The townsfolk hushed into a deep silence. A middle age woman came and stood by Link.  
"The hero of time is right. More than likely, He IS human just like us..."  
"Hero of time," Link thought, "What happened to calling me by my name...? letting me be a normal person?"  
"Sorry, people, but this is a huge issue and like we've done with the other people around- CANT WE HELP THA DAMN GUY?", Link snapped, "I saved you people from getting freaking burnt to ashes! return the favor by helping out blondie here!"  
There was another big pause.  
"POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK!", a small girl yelled.  
Link sighed, "So... what..." This time he bursted, "SO FREAKING WHAT? DO YOU ALL THINK I'M SWEET AND INNOCENT? YOUR'E WRONG IF YOU DO!"  
Everyone fell silent and took the injured blond into the dog- lady's house.  
Link yawned and followed, sensing a different aura to the blond that could defeat the king of evil's new robot, Meta-Gannono. "dEAR GOD..." Link thought, "If this is one of Ganon's tricks, Ill-"  
his thoughts where interupted by a groan. "Wh... Where...?", the young man moaned.  
"Who are you? Are you a spy or something?", Link snapped.  
"Who am I? More like who are you?", he replied in the same manner as Link.  
"Fine! I'll tell you, but then you have to tell me! I'm Link. The hero of time.", Link snapped again The guy nodded.  
"I'm Vince. I'm a musician..."

"Okay then, Vince, how did you get here?" Link growled.  
"To tell the truth," Vince sighed, " I have no freaking clue."  
"Well, then what where you doing last?" Link asked.  
"I think I was on tour with my band, Motley Crue." Vince said with a straight face.  
Link looked confused, "I've never heard of Motley Crue anywhere in Hyrule..."  
It was Vince's turn to be confused, "Uh... Hyrule? What the hell is that?"  
"The place where you are now. DUH, STUPID!", Link snarled.  
Vince frowned. " This kid is a grouch...!", he thought.  
" I... don't come from here. let's just say that..." , Vince informed Link.  
"Um, Then you obiously come from Termina.", Link scoffed.  
"err... No... uh...", Vince stuttered.  
"AH! stuttering! I knew it! youre on Ganons side!"  
"Ganon? Who the fuck is Ganon?", Vince groaned, once again in pain.  
Link snarled and gave Vince a nasty face.  
"Your'e gonna stay here. in captivity. Once you can walk again, you will be put in a cell, you will not escape!"

Meanwhile...  
"My plan is working perfectly. Once they put that puny little rockstar where he can't get out, Metaganono will kill the stupid kid that is called the hero of time!", Ganon explained to a moblin, "And we'll rule the past, the present, and even the future!"  
The Moblin nodded. her master spoke words she liked to hear, "Yessir, Ganon! I'll give Ganono his dinner! the ancient prince of Hyrule, Laikasishi!"  
"Yes, You do that, Marvai. But not Laikaishi. He's like, seven. I may be able to turn him into my own."  
she saluted him and walked off.  
Gannon grinned, thinking, "the hero of time was foolish enough to lock away the only one who can stop me now! now he will be destroyed!"

As for Link...  
"And don't try to escape!", he yelled as he walked out, throwing a poison dart at the last moment.

Vince laid in the bed for quite a while longer, feghning sleep, as a large woman in a blue-green dress approached.  
"I think Link is jumping to conclusions again.", she said to another large woman in an orange dress.  
"either that or taking unneccisary precautions... AGAIN. I personally think this young man is completely clueless.", the other replied.  
"Oh! a poison dart!"  
and that was the last Vince heard out of them, for he fell into a deep sleep.

A week or two later, Link dashed through the thicket, pushing branches apart "Link," Tatl sighed, from beneath Link's hat, "I think you made a mistake. I sensed a futuristic aura to Vince."  
"Futuristic my ass. If he were from the future, he'd not act like he was faking just a random traveller."  
"Maybe he was trying to show that he wasn't threatening!", Navi suddenly bursted out.  
Link started to consider the faries' words.  
"You girls know what? Let's get our asses to Kakariko."  
The two fairies slapped eachother a high five.  
"Don't get TOO enthusiastic!", Link warned, "Happiness bothers me...!"  
"What the fuck is a 'Motley Crue'?", Link wondered.  
Just as he broke into a sprint, a giant pounding noise was heard.  
"Oh crap...!" Link muttered. he pulled out his ocarina and played the nocturne of shadow so quick that he couldnt even hear seperate notes. and neither could Ganono.  
Link surrounded the village with a protective forcefeild that wouldnt let anyone in or out. he knew that he was sure to find Vince somewhere...  
When he entered the village, he noted that there where villagers fighting monsters. the monsters where soon depleted, but he found something wrong with Vince.  
Vince held his throat as though he had been choked.  
"Vince? Vince...? Vince! VINCE!", Link called out, running towards the blond.  
Vince made a face at him that showed he was not welcome near him, but said nothing. it looked like he tried to, though.  
"True," Link considered in his head, "They take the voices away from prisoners so they can't call for help... and.. I caused him to be a victim! I'm the only one that can activate time travel!"  
He ignored Vince's silent protests as he unchained him from the rusty pole the creatures tied him onto and let a fairy revive him, including his voice.  
Suddenly, Vince bursted out in another language that was different from english or hyrulian. And he was obviously saying some bad stuff too.  
"Vince!" Link called out, "At least bitch at me in a language I understand!"  
Vince snarled at him, "What I said in Japanese is that you are a dirty, grouchy snob and I'd rather be those guys' prisoner than yours!" His husky tenor voice showed agression.  
"Fine!" Link snarled back, " You're coming with me! Come here!", Link put a spell on him where if he didn't do what Link said, a force would make him.  
"Aih!" Vince yelped as he was dragged by his hair by an invisible force, "and I heard you where one of the good guys!"  
"I've told this to others before, and now you- do I look sweet? Do I look innocent?", Link snapped.  
"Do I look sweet and innocent either?", Vince growled, his voice climbing in pitch.  
Link stopped. "Wait... Vince, I want to see what all you can do... come with me."  
Vince gave Link a suspicious glare, but followed for fear of his hair getting messed up.  
Link and Vince walked to the graveyard.

Link led him into the royal family's tomb.  
"alright, here we... go!" Link said jumping in, with Vince reluctantly following.  
Vince looked around. "So they just dump their dead?" he asked.  
"eh, pretty much. weird, I'd say.", Link replied.  
Link led Vince up a tall step and through a door.  
"Please tell me that moaning is just a draft...", Vince wimpered.  
"Go on! fight one! fight a re dead! all you have to do is be quick!"  
Vince swallowed a wad of saliva and cooperated.  
he walked up to one, and it screamed at him in a shrill tone and he realized that he couldn't move!  
He suddenly broke out of the paralysis as the thing grabbed his neck, put its legs around him, humped him and bit at his head.  
"Yaiiih!", he yelped, and just as Link was about to go pull it off of him, Vince screamed. a high, shrill, ear shattering scream. he reached an octave that was impossible for Link. The zombies all fell to the floor and litterally shattered like glass.  
Link stood stunned.  
Vince turned to him, "y-you where trying to get me killed and maybe even raped!"  
Link shook his head, "No. it was a mere test of streinghth and courage."  
Vince didnt quite trust him., "Yeah, sure."  
Link frowned. 'if only I'd been nicer...', he thought.  
"Ell, whatever, Vince Lets get out of here. maybe the gorons can help us hide as we recover from battle with those moblins and such."

Vince followed, reluctantly. silently. except for some quiet humming.  
Link listened to Vince's humming. the tune seemed to put him at peace and link listened, only to become curious.  
"Vince?", Link adressed with a lump in his throat, "err, so- uh, in your band... err, what do you do?"  
"I sing. and sometimes play rythm guitar and/or harmonica when needed."  
"Eh, wow. uh, Vince?," Link stopped in his tracks and turned towards him, "eh, uh... erm... I uh, wanna apologize uh, okay? err, uh- There! I said it! Be happy! I usually don't apologize!"  
Vince nodded, "er, (eep!) okay, I uh, accept."  
Link nodded in return, "Thanks. Now lets go since I may have just humiliated myself!"

The two had gotten to the goron city just before the break of dawn. they where both sleepy and exauhsted.  
they passed out just near the entrance of Goron City, Vince a bit behind Link because it was alot harder to climb in heels.

Durania came out of the city to get some fresh air and he saw the blondes fast asleep. he brought them in and laid them down on seperate mats.  
"Geez," he said to another goron, "Look at Link. That boy thinks he's immune to sleep."  
the two chuckled, which caused Vince to stir.  
"uhg...Gah... Wha...?"  
"Don't worry, boy, we won't hurt you. Were freinds, now go to sleep.", Durania told Vince.  
Vince drifted off, saying, "I'm... Not... a... child..."  
The two awoke a few hours later.  
Vince looked around.  
"L-Link...? Where are we...?"  
Link lazily opened his eyes, "Dude. Calm the fuck down. It's Goron City. Were safe here."  
Link got up.  
"Hey, uh, Link? Don't think me rude but... Why do you wear a skirt...?", Vince questioned.  
Link whisked around, with a glare on his face that made Vince regret asking. but the glare lightened up.  
"Its not a skirt. If you look, I t's just a long shirt with a belt around it."  
" Oh, uhm, (eep!) okay, sorry."  
"Now tell me why do you wear heels?"  
"It's just like, you know, a stage outfit. like... a costume almost. It's kind of a style..."  
Link nodded, "I get it...! so, uh, you said you where a musician?"  
it was Vince's turn to nod. "Yeah. Wait, I heard you where some kind of hero..."  
Link nodded again, Thinking he would get a huge reaction like he always did." Hero Of time."  
"You know, thats pretty impressive for a kid.", Vince calmly remarked, "Most kids in my time would rather sit on their asses."  
Link frowned, "Thats pathetic. In other words, just like those people around Hyrule. They say they have problems, but just stand around."  
Vince shook his head a few times and brushed out his hair with his fingers.  
"What are you doing?" Link asked.  
"Just keeping my hair from being a total wreck.", Vince casually responded, pulling a hair tie off of his wrist and putting the long, blond mass into a ponytail.  
Link gave him a strange face, "I don't see how you can worry about hair right now..."  
Vince shrugged, "I don't know. just habit, I guess."  
Link then shrugged a bit too, "I'm gonna go see my friend. you... Do whatever it is you do!"  
Vince watched Link exit the room and decided to explore the city a bit. he saw a container of water and saw his reflection in it. he wasn't near as dirty as he thought he would be, but he noticed his eyeliner was smudged. He mustv'e fallen asleep with it on days ago. Maybe it was right after the concert. he fell asleep on the tour bus beause he didn't feel good and he'd recently broken his ankle by tripping on stage from dizziness.  
"So that means...", Vince thought, "This is all a dream! but just to be sure..."  
He pinched himself with his fingernails.  
"OW!" he yelped in a high voice that litterally shattered a nearby vase and made him scare himself and fall.  
Link heard it and rushed to Vince, "Vince! Whats the problem?"

Vince was embarrased, "eh, I uh, fell... into this glass... eh..."  
Link laughed and played a song on an ocarina.  
The vase put itself back together "There!", Link chuckled, "Good as new! hey, Vince...!"  
"Huh?"  
Link held a bomb flower above his head.  
"EEP!", Vince screeched and he quickly ran.  
Link fell on the floor laughing because he hadn't lit the plant...  
"Wait..." Link thought, "Those things light on their own!"  
The bomb was about to explode!  
Just as Link knew he was going to be killed and so was Vince, a large, rolling object grabbed the two.  
"Durania!", Link cried.  
"Hey, Mr bomb stunts.", He turned to Vince,  
""Woah, who's this?"  
"Eh," Vince mumbled, "I'm Vince... Vince Neil..."  
"Nice to meet ya, Vince!", Durania outgoingly shook Vince's hand with a force that shook Vince up.  
"uh, er, woah...! Eep...!", Vince stumbled around.  
Link and Durania burst out laughing at the rock star.  
Vince went back to the room where he had woken up.  
"Geez, no one likes the V- Man.", he grumbled.  
Just then, a voice behind him chuckled, "I know someone that will!"  
As Vince turned around, he was grabbed by a tall man with red hair and a long nose.  
"Woah! Axl? Nah, cant be."  
"Gotcha!" the man horribly laughed.  
"Hey! Let go! Li-!"  
he was muffled by a giant hand.  
"Shut up or else!"  
With that, the man, with Vince nearly strangled in his grip, disappeared.  
Link however had heard Vince's call for help so he and Durania rushed to the guest chambers.


	2. Chapter 2: More trouble

"Hey-! OWCH! Hey, let go, you're giving me a wedgie!", Vince cried as the giant man lifted him up and threw him into a room with a whole bunch of stained glass windows, a lady in pink and a small boy in blue.

The door above slammed shut and the man was heard laughing above and leaving.  
"Ow..." Vince mumbled, "Now I have a serious noogie too...!"

The woman turned to him, "Link?" she adressed, running towards him, " o-oh, sorry! You aren't Link...!"  
"I think thats obvious enough...!", the boy with red hair and freckles walked towards him.

"I guess we're trapped in here. I hope Link can save us!", the woman whined.  
"I don't like being in here, Zelda! I don't like it!", the child sobbed.  
"It's okay, Laikaishi... oh, and by the way, I'm princess Zelda and this is Prince Laikaishi.", Zelda smiled, "Who are you?"  
"Err, uh... My name is Vince...", Vince sheepishly replied.

Zelda giggled, still holding Laikaishi in her arms, "You mean Prince Vince. Ganon would only trap royalty!"  
"Um, Prince? Uh, No no no... I'm a musician! and definately not royalty even though I am kind of famous in my time...", Vince corrected.  
"Well, whatever," Zelda chuckled, "So, Vince, any clue how to get out of here?"  
Vince looked around, then nodded, he had remembered what happened with the pot at Goron City, "Yes Ma'am. you may need to plug your ears, though."  
Zelda and the tiny prince plugged their pointed ears and Vince screamed his highest pitch and all the stained glass windows shattered.  
Upstairs, Ganon thought he had been hearing things, so he was on his way to make sure.

Meanwhile... Vince hopped out onto the ground, offering for one of the other two to grab his hand. Zelda was about to when the prince gave her dress a small tug.

"Zelda... " Zelda turned to him, "Whats wrong...?"  
"If Ganon catches us, who knows what he'll do! Please, lets stay here. help will come sometime!"  
Zelda looked up at Vince, "Okay, he's right. Please come back in..."  
but Vince shook his blond head, "I'm sorry, but I have a rebellious side to me," he continued, "I have to follow my instincts."  
With that, the two sighed and waved goodbye as Vince ran and dove into bushes.

Later...  
Ganon entered the room and asked where Vince was.  
Laika and Zelda looked at him as though they didn't know who he was talking about.

Vince ran into the zombie filled town and hummed the song Link showed him that froze them and then he dashed out.  
He had to find Link! He just had to! he had ran all the way to Kakariko Village. But he was knocked back. He then remembered Link's spell that didn't let anyone in or out.  
Vince tried to remember the tune Link played to get to the graveyard when he had first run into the raping zombies that looked like piles of shit.  
it popped into his head and he hummed it. He was teleported to the graveyard, where he saw footprints in the mud that led into a cave.  
He followed them into a shrine then a temple, where he saw Link on the ground with a dart in his ankle.  
"FUCK!", Vince griped. He jerked the dart out of Link's foot. Link moved a bit, moving towards his bag of supplies.  
Vince opened the bag and pulled out what looked like blue juice. Or maybe soda.  
link weakly nodded and Vince gave it to him. Link drank it and was suddenly back to health...  
"... ugh... Yuck... thanks... ? Vince? What the hell? Where WHERE you?", Link violently snapped.  
Vince stepped back a bit, "I was kidnapped! Zelda and Laikaishi decided to be lazy and stay. I didn't think help would come so I left!"  
Link sighed, "I don't blame ya! Zelda is SO annoying!"  
Vince nodded, "so, uh, what now...?" Link gave Vince a face that told him he was a dumb-ass.  
"Don't you think we should get you back to your own time?", he snapped, making a motion with his hand that symbolized stupidity.  
Vince flinched. The boy's movements where quick and snappy. It always looked as though Link where going to hit him.  
Link shot a glare. "You thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?"

Vince backed up a bit and timidly nodded.  
Link sighed. He had to remember that not everyone was a jerk. But it was extremely hard!  
"Look," Link approached, trying to sound less threatening, " I may be an ass hole, but I'm not going to harm you."  
Vince still wasn't convinced.  
"S-" Link stuttered a bit, "Sorry..."  
He then turned his back on Vince and whisked back around after a breif pause, "Look, when you return to your band, don't tell ANYONE about Hyrule!"  
Vince nodded and Link stopped him.  
"listen...", he whispered, twitching his left ear.  
Vince listened hard. It sounded like bongo drums almost...  
"Crap... He's back somehow...", Navi mumbled.  
"Bongo Bongo...", Link griped, pulling out a strange device and grabbing Vince's slender wrist.  
"wh- Link, What- YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", Vince screeched as the two bounded to the other side and he was left suspended in midair, only with Link gripping his wrist.  
However, unbeknowest to Link, he was losing his grip on Vince, who was incredibly light. As he climbed up the ledge of the all too familiar Shadow Temple, he felt his grip slip! Vince fell, screaming in fear as he descended into the bottomless pit.  
For the first time in a very long time, Link felt guilt, but only heard the annoying thumping in his ears. The thumping that now sounded more threatening.  
He swallowed a lump in his throat that felt more like he was swallowing his entire tounge and made his way, fighting enemies to get to the large creature's room. AS he approached the creature, he saw a familiar blond head... The creature was holding Vince by his long, blond tresses. Link gasped as he saw that Vince wasn't moving. A hand attempted to sweep Link onto the poison water, but Link made a last attempt menuver, causing it to drop Vince. Link shot its eye and hit it with his sword. It was down in one shot.

"That's a surprise...", Link thought, beginning to search for Vince.  
Link found him Face-down in the poison water...!  
"Crapppp!", Link whined as he used the hookshot to pull Vince up onto the drum. Vince was colder than death and very pale, but still breathing.  
"Vince! Vince! Stay with me here, Vince!", Link gasped as he played the prelude of light on his ocarina.

When they arrived at the Temple Of Time, Link sat Vince up against a wall, and thought about giving him some red potion, but then remembered that Vince was different and it may have a different effect on him. But he really didn't have a choice but to take the risk. In a hurry, Link pulled out the first potion he could find, shut his eyes and fed it to Vince. It didn't seem to be harming him, but Link had to make sure... "SHIT!" he yelped as he realized he'd given the rock star green potion which refilled magic or if the drinker didn't have magic, it gave it to them! He hoped it didn't effect him! He quickly made sure to give Vince a red one.

Vince twitched a bit, finally showing life. His pale skin returned to its natural tan color and he was warm again...  
"L-Link...?" Vince mumbled.  
"Yeah," Link sighed in relief, "It's me..."  
"I feel funny..." Vince groaned.  
Link swallowed, "Eh, yeah... Anyway, Lets get you back to your own time!"  
Vince frowned, "I had to have been called here for a reason...," he confidently continued, "And I wanna find out what that reason is!"  
Link looked him in the eyes, "Your'e insa-! You... You've got it!"  
" Thanks, Link!" Vince squealed, just as he realized that Link was a small bit taller than him.  
"Ow! Fucking watch the pitch! My ears are sensitive, you know!"  
"Sorry... I can't really help it at times... I mean-"  
Vince was interrupted by a strange flash of light that came out of nowhere.  
The two covered their eyes, and when the flash was over, they where in for quite a surprise...  
(The potion had effected Vince by giving him dark, feathery wings on his back and quite possibly some powers.)  
Link gasped out of shock. Vince nearly fell into a coma. "W-WINGS? Crap! Nikki will never shut up about it! It is kind of cool, though..."  
"You might as well try them out..." Link sighed.  
"N-No...", Vince wimpered, "What if I fall into the hands of another huge ass creature?"

"HEY!" a tiny voice yelled in his ear, "I'm sure I can teach you how to fly! I have wings of my own!" It was Navi.  
Tatl, nearby confidently nodded, "Let's see. Your wings are more like that of an angel... Like an eagle's. You'll be able to fly faster than any fairy!"  
Vince shyly folded his wings, "How so?"  
" You can soar! all us faries can do is flutter!"  
"... Really...?", Vince replied, fidgeting with his necklaces.  
"Yeah! Here, cummon out into Hyrule Field!", Navi and Tatl chimed in unison.

In a few seconds and with all due speed, Link sprinted out the door, leading the way.  
Vince, Navi, and tatl dashed to catch up with him. They watched as he dashed through the poop-zombies, or as he had told Vince before, Re-Deads, without een freezing them. He got out of the market safely, and it was now Vince's turn to try as Link waited at the gate.

Vince pulled himself together as he stumbled down the stairs, making a painful scrape on his hand. He got a bad start running, but was almost out of town by the time that one grabbed him by his neck, biting his cheek and straddled him. Vince attempted to scream, but the creature's grip had squeezed his voice box.  
"Link...!" he wheezed, "Help me!"  
Link heard the re-dead raping Vince, "I'm coming, Vince! Just hold on!"  
He dashed into the town square with his sword and shield in hand.  
Link swung his sword like an insane monkey at the zombies until he found the rapist.  
He pulled the creature off of the singer and used violent slashes.  
The creature fell to the ground and disentigrated..  
Vince was left on the ground, shocked, and still trying to catch up to his own breath.  
Link jerked him up by his hair. If he had a leash for Vince, his hair was it.  
"your'e gonna have to get used to it!", he snapped at Vince.  
Vince said nothing as he was lead out of the town by his hair.  
"Hey! Ow! Ow!"

Inwardly, Link lectured himself. He had remembered that not everyone was a stupid jerk. But only just after he had grabbed Vince's hair.  
As he got outside, he let go of Vince's hair, "Vince? Can you drag me by my hair? Maybe If I get a taste of my own medicine then I'll not drag you by your hair!"  
"Uh...", Vince replied, "Are you sure?" Link nodded. "Drag me to the river and throw me in!"  
Vince did as he was told but didn't like it.

"Thanks, Vince." Link said, crawling out of the river.  
"Um, your'e... welcome?", Vince replied, still unsure.

"Hey, Vince, Flying lessons?", Tatl reminded.  
Vince nodded, a faint smile on his perfect face.  
Tatl smirked, "Just follow what Navi and I do!"  
"Well, first can I try moving my wings?", Vince asked.  
Navi nodded. Vince moved his wings in all possible ways with strong gushes of wind that fanned Link dry.  
"Okay! Stop! First youre gonna want to shape your wings to catch the air!", Tatl nagged, spreading her wings.  
"Yeah, then you run until you think you'e caught enough wind, jump as high as you can and flap! You steer by leaning the way you want to go and angling your wings!", Navi chimed in.  
" Ok, I think I understand! Let me try!"  
"Be careful, Vince!"  
However, Vince was high in the air by the time she said that. He soared faster than anything Link had ever seen!  
Link's mouth gaped open. He saw his friend's hair flying in the wind and the feathers on his wings poof sometimes. He looked just like an angel. He was sure innocent enough to be.

Vince swooped down and lifted Link up, Navi and Tatl holding on to him.  
Link was afraid to look down, but did, to find Hyrule prettier from above.  
"Vince...? What's your home like...?", Link asked, finding Vince as his first real friend outside of Kokiri that he could hang out with.  
Vince sighed, " Lots of people... Lots of celebrities... gangs, but has alot of different things to do! Go shopping, party at dance clubs, listen to bands, play music..." That began to make Vince miss home. He even missed his bandmates, Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee, and Mick Mars... "Its called Los Angeles. Very noisy. fun though."

Link sighed, " Thats my kind of place. In Hyrule, people always expect peace. Thats not very likely to happen. Its too quiet..."  
Vince chuckled, "Maybe I need to get the rest of the band here! Wer'e noisy. and very loud too...!"  
Vince then squealed, to make Link laugh. Just then, however, MetaGanono walked under them, shooting Link and the faries away and leaving Vince stunned in midair, just flapping his wings...  
MetaGanono reached its big, revolting arm out and snatched Vince, beginning to walk towards Ganon's castle. 


	3. Chapter 3: The kidnapping

Vince struggled, and wondered why he was always getting in trouble like this. Thats when he got the idea.  
He saw Link running behind, almost out of breath and tried to act like he had the grappling object, to signal him.  
Just as he let the invisible chain go, a lime green grappling object appeared in his hand and grappled Link, who had fallen.

Link felt the grip and thought it was something evil until he saw Vince at the other end, clueless about how to slowly reel him in. Link, being dragged, acted like he was pressing a button over and over again. Vince found it on the lime green magic and reeled Link in until he was off the ground. He wasn't sure if he should reel him in right away, however, so as not to be noticed. However, MetaGanono seemed to notice Vince's lack of struggling and raised its gigantic hand. It flicked Link away.  
Vince's blood boiled at this. "Fuck!" He thought.  
He felt so pissed off. At the same time, he was also terrified of what was coming next.

In a last ditch attempt, he sreamed so high pitch that he couldn't beleive it was him! Seeing that it had no effect, Vince could feel the end coming as he was held by his shirt over some lava. He hummed the last part of "Home Sweet Home", quietly, wishing the best for his band. But soon, everything went black. the robot had started beating him against a rock wall and had sucked the life out of him by the time it was done.

He was entirely surprised to wake up. he was unable to open his eyes, as he remembered being beaten by the robot. If there was one thing he didn't want to see, it was the robot's disgusting, rusty, ugly face. However, he felt as though he were being gently rocked by gentle, soft hands. He opened his green eyes, to see that annoying princess. Nice, but annoying... But the small prince was gone!

"Are you okay?", Zelda asked, softly.  
Vince tried to nod, but his entire body ached, and when he tried to speak, he was practically muted.  
"It was probably that scream... I'll bet anything that scream made me lose my voice.", he thought.  
"Don't talk, Vince... I uh, heard your humming."  
Vince was embarressed. He had only been humming to calm himself down. Not to entertain! He shot a glare at the woman. More of an agitated glare, however, than a mean one.

The princess frowned, " I only wanted to say that it was beautiful... Your voice..."  
Vince tried to say he was sorry, although he was not to be heard. He gazed into the tall princess's eyes, trying to get the message through.  
Zelda could see his pain, however, and insisted that he rested. He passed out as she was telling him to relax.

She had at first thought Link was the most beautiful guy on earth, even though he was shorter than her, but now she knew she was wrong. Link was stuck in second place. She ran her fingers through Vince's natural blond ocean of hair. She then looked at his smooth, light brown, sunkissed skin. And his eyes where so green!  
"woah, snap out of it, Zel... He's too young for you... But he's goregeous!", she argued with herself, over wether to have a crush on him or to let him be.  
She had done that with Link all the time. She messed with her brown hair, as she held Vince. She then had a flashback on what happened to Laikaishi.

"No! Zeldaaa!", a small boy called out.  
"Laika!"

She had tried to run to him, but she was being held down as he was being carried off...

She hated the guys that carried the child off. But now she could only think about her own and Vince's safety.  
She pulled out a fairy and told it to help Vince.  
It swirled around him and set him on his feet. He spread his raven like wings, causing wind.  
Zelda tapped his shoulder, "Hey, do you know how to fly with those?"  
Vince shrugged, looking at the ground, "Barely..."  
Suddenly, a big creature snuck behind her and held her back. another came and hoisted Vince over its shoulder.

"Hey! 'Lemme go, you moron!" Vince squeaked.  
Zelda could do nothing, though.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Vince squaked as he was carried away.  
Vince watched the stairs as he was carried up many of them, until he was finally placed on his own two feet. The young blond whisked around as he saw the door slam behind him.  
A middle aged man turned to face him. It was the same one who kidnapped him from Goron city.

"Y-You again?", Vince cried.  
"Yes, my boy... me..."  
"Um," Vince stuttered at how the man's tone of voice sounded.  
"Oh, now, don't be afraid of Ganny-poo!"

"Excuse me...?" Vince took a few steps back, only to run into a wall that had chains on it.

The older man chuckled as the chains magically bonded Vince.  
"You walked right into my desires..."  
Vince gulped, afraid now. The man tied him up and pulled his clothes off of him, leaving the blond naked and helpless.  
"GIVE... ME... MY... CLOTHES!", Vince growled, about to screech.  
Ganon pulled out a knife and cut open one of Vince's wounds from the re deads.  
"Come, now, child... If you just cooperate... It won't hurt..."  
"I absolutely refuse you... you... YOU PEDOPHILE!"  
Ganon shook his head, "Fine... The hard way it is!"  
Ganon called one of his ervants to bring a fine whip and keep beating the blond with it as he cut him up with the knife.  
"FUCKING BITCH!", Vince cried, green eyes showing nothing but hurt, anger, and a couple of tears from the sharp snaps of the whip.  
"Watch it boy! I'd hate to have to cover your mouth!", the older man snapped in response.  
"Fucker!"  
And with that outburst, Vince felt an energy sucking force attack him and make him barely alive.  
He tried to scream for help, but all that came was a wimper.  
The red head grinned and laughed an evil laugh that made Vince cringe.  
He put a deep cut on Vince's chest and stabbed him in the gut, then as if they where chicken bones, he snapped Vince's legs and arms, punched a rib out of place, shattered the bones in his right foot, and with another, sharper and longer knife, he jabbed it into Vince's left hip, pentitrating the bone.  
Vince could only wimper and shudder from fear of what was coming next.  
Ganon bit Vince's lower lip, making Vince want to hurl big time.  
To end it, the older man licked his wounds, then poured a failed healing potion on them, making them worse.  
Vince passed out. the burning sensation was too much.  
He was in raging, excruciating pain throughout his entire body.

Meanwhile, Link pulled himself together. He was at Lake Hylia.  
"ugh... where...? Who...?"  
"Link!" , Navi called out to him, jumping on his nose.  
"L- Link? Who's Link...? Who are you...?"  
Navi sighed. Link had somehow gotten amnesia.  
"I'm Navi. cummon, now, we have to heal you of amnesia! then save your friend, Vince!"  
Link shrugged. The two entered the professor's house.  
"Professor? Um, do you have any time to help me...?", Navi asked,  
"Why of course...!" , the old man slowly turned around, "Ah, Link...? Amnesia... I can tell by your eyes. Go lay down as I try to find a medicine!"

The professor was always helpful to Link because he saw something in him that could acheive awesomness.

A few weeks later, the professor had found the correct method and poured the nasty tasing potion into Link's mouth.  
"ew...! Pr- Professor? Did you save me?", Link perked.  
"Yes he did, Link! now we must save Vince! Oh, professor, how can we ever thank you?", Navi asked.  
"By coming and showing me who this 'Vince' is!", the elder chuckled.  
Link and the two faries, Navi and Tatl, nodded and ran out the door.

Taking a major leap over a fence, Link sprinted to Ganon's tower. He didn't care what happened. He had to help the rock star.

Arriving in Vince's cell, Link saw him half naked and he also saw the rocker's raging scars and that he had not eaten for a long time. He even had a bit of blood coming from the side of his head. Link moved Vince's blood stained tresses and looked at the wound. he summoned a fairy to do what they could.  
Seeing almost no effect, Link turned around, about to leave when he heard Vince's chains rustle and a small, high pitched wimper.  
"Vince, fucker? Dude, You still alive there?"  
Link and the fairies quickly picked the locks, dressed Vince in an extra tunic Link had, found his clothes, and dragged Vince to Kokiri Forest, and then to Link's home.  
"Ah, home sweet home!", Link sighed. He would let Vince get some food before taking him to the professor.  
Link attempted giving him a mushroom, but he didn't want to eat that! Link then remembered his spell!  
"Vince! Eat it! You'll feel better! Eat it now!"  
Vince refused, not trusting Link, "n-no...!" his speech was small.  
He then felt an invisible force prying his mouth open and shoving the mushroom down bit by bit.  
The young singer gagged, but then realized that he did feel better! "Link...? S-sorry..."  
"Vince, Its ok you didn't trust me! I wouldn't trust me either!"  
Vince gasped for air, the dagger still in his side.  
"Eh? My god, I didn't notice the knives...!", Link ripped off the tunic and yanked the knife out of his side easily, but the hip was a challenge. Vince screamed, but it was a mere wimper to Link, thanks to ear plugs. Link sighed. THis was a challenge! something he'd needed all of his life! He called his horse, Epona.  
Epona heard her song and dashed towards the sound. She would not let her master down for the world supply of carrots and sugar cubes!

As she approached, she noticed her young master held a blond girl until she noticed the girl was actually a boy and she snorted.  
Link pet her soft mane and set Vince on her back.  
Vince, with his rremaining streinght held on as Link commanded the horse to get him to the lake doctor ASAP but to be gentle.  
The horse nodded and dashed off, Vince on her back.  
Link then turned to Tatl, "What happened to Ganono?"  
Tatl sighed, "WHen Vince started humming a song, it fainted and fell into Ganons lava pit."  
Link chuckled, "So its gone?"  
"For now until Ganon re builds it."  
"Link, lets go!", Navi called out, following the horse's foot prints

Vince and Epona took a break near a river, Vince unable to come off of her back or move his arms to steer her. He really hoped she knew where to go, because he didn't!  
"Epona...?", he asked, trying to remember the name.  
Epona turned her giant head and licked his cheek.  
Vince then had a horrible flashback of Ganon. Disgusting.  
The horst then tramped through the water and neighed a tune that warped them to a lake, which was beautiful to Vince "smart horse...", he tought outloud.  
The horse tip toed across a bridge and brought Vince to a house where Link, the faries, and an elderly man stood.

Vince, dressed in nothing but his boxers and the tunic felt akward approaching someone, but then again... Link did all the time!  
But one thing Vince really hoped is that Link didn't forget to grab his high heel boots!  
Vince saw his reflection on the lake water.  
"I look so pitiful... I really dont like getting kidnapped... But... I'm pathetic. a damsel in distress... I'm good for nothing but screaming like a little girl...!"

He began to think of his band. Mick, Tommy and Nikki would defend him from harm... But he'd never realized it. Thats when he decided not to be just a face in the crowd anymore. He would actually help out, now that he knew the seriousness of the matter.

"so this is Vince?", The lake professor asked.  
"Yes, He's a musician. I'll probably say more later."  
"Yes, well, lets get him indoors. We dont want him to have bug bites too!"

The professor and Link gently pulled Vince off of the horse, so as not to make him screech.  
Inside, the professor used some pain numbing medicine to pull the knife out of Vince's hip and everywhere else there was a knife. Vince relaxed, knowing that Link and the faries where nearby, helping him, cleaning up and dressing his wounds.

"Wait!", Tatl halted everyone, "He's got some kind of failed potion in his wounds! look!"  
The professor came nearer to get a look. "Everyone, keep an eye on him. I've got the stuff to heal that!  
Link looked worried. The rocker heard him mumbling in Hyrulian. Link turned swiftly to Vince, "Itt'l be ok! I promise!" He whispered, placing a cold hand on Vince's chest, above the cut, which was stitched up now. He wouldn't let his only true friend (that wasnt a girl that had a huge crush on him) die.  
Link didn't know what happened, but he could tell it had something to do with rape. He shook his head. knowing Ganon's power, Vince was lucky to have been alive.  
Link watched as the professor put a blue potion, mixed with a bit of lake water, on Vince's wounds.  
Vince soon fell asleep.

Later, the professor offered to let them stay until Vince had healed. Link was grateful.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering

"Fuck. With a capital F and an atom bomb." Vince thought. Could this get any worse? He'd just fully come back to his senses and typical personality. Link was gone and there was some creepy professor doing strange medical things to him. The smell of medicine filled the air, making Vince's emerald eyes water like crazy!

"Oh, now, hush, boy, quit flinching, I'm trying to fix you up here!", the old man said. Vince could only groan in pain. The stinging of the medicine wasn't very pleasant.

"Try to go back to sleep...!"

"How CAN I?", Vince thought, rolling his eyes, mentally facepalming.

Link came back in, with... _Oh, fuck no, not more medicine...!_

Vince shakily sat up and tried to hop off the bed, but ended up in a belly flop onto the floor... And in more aching pain.

Link and the doc both shook their heads.

"He must think he can defy gravity.", the elder chuckled.

"He must think the medicine is driving him nuts.", Link said, eyes tearing up.

Vince could only groan in pain again. He sounded like some sort of re dead on helium.

"Well, I would open a window, but the vapors are helping him.", The doctor said, eyes just as watery from the smells.

_I hate the smell of medicine..._

Link smirked and picked up Vince, placing him back on the bed, "I feel for ya there, buddy, but what the doc says goes and if I stay in here any longer, I might get sick, too."

Vince stuck his tounge out at Link.

_Wow, Link, you're a TON of help...!_

"Be good, buddy!", Link said, walking out the door.

_What a fucking troll...!_

Vince really couldn't do anything but give in, and when the smell of medicine combined with the smell of food cooking, Vince's stomach growled but lurched at the same time.

"I think you deserve a good break, son. You've been doing well." The doc said, opening some windows, letting the vapors get out and letting the house be filled with only the scent of food.

Link smiled at the scent as it wafted out the window.

_That must mean he's finally well enough to eat again..._

Link walked in and came to sit by Vince's side.

"You doing okay? This is the first time you've been awake in days.", Link said, feeling Vince's fever, then touching the back of his knee.

"What the-? Link, the fuck are you- ACK HACK HACK!", Vince coughed.

"Don't strain yourself!", The doc commanded.

"Vince, it's a healing method we used back in Kokiri. Did you feel almost a pop there in the crease?", Link said.

"Um, Like a pull?", Vince asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. A pull sort of. Like that feeling of trying to wake it up after it goes numb. It's what we used to do in Kokiri. It's sort of a prayer and it's actually been helping you get better. You were on your deathbed when I brought you here. There wasn't a huge chance of you living. The doc's medicines were helping but slowly. I remembered that back of the knee thing and it helped. It really sped up the process."

"Thank you. Both of you.", Vince said, trying to sit up. Link pulled up a pillow for Vince to rest on.

"You're really trying hard to help me, aren't you?", Link asked.

"I... Want to fight. Not act like a coward and hide behind you all the time."

Link's ears drooped and he shook his head. "Vince, I did some thinking. Of the life of luxury you must lead. You never dealt with monsters before in your life. I'll admit, If that were my situation, I'd hide behind the guy with a sword myself. And fight? Pherhaps to stay on your feet!"

"But Link... I caused trouble... In a place I don't belong in... Hell, I could have altered the past and now someone that somebody loved is probably gone. Poof... HACK HACK HACK ACHK!", Vince tried to explain.

"Vince!" Link cried, knowing any uprising could lead to trouble.

Vince caught his breath, "Maybe Electricity hasn't been invented... You know?"

Link didn't know what electricity was, but he got the idea. "You could become a millionaire by inventing it.", he suggested.

"I'm a musician... Not a mechanic...", Vince chuckled


End file.
